1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone control apparatus capable of controlling musical tones such as a tone color, tone volume, effect, and the like, in accordance with motion of the fingers.
2. Prior Art
Conventional musical tone control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 63-210895. The specification of that application discloses two types of musical tone control apparatus for controlling generation of musical tones such as a tone color, tone volume, effect, and the like.
First musical tone control apparatus comprises switching devices for attaching to each finger so that each switching device becomes in an on-state in bending position of each finger, thereby generating musical tone control signals to indicate initiation of musical tone generation corresponding to the on-state of the switching device.
Second musical tone control apparatus comprises pressure sensing devices for attaching to each finger of the inside of a glove, so that the musical tone control signals are generated in correspondence with level of the signals output from each pressure sensing device in bending position of each finger.
However, in the first musical tone control apparatus, a player sometimes feels a sense of incongruity because each switching device is tripped in a fixed position. In addition, each tripping position of the switching devices is not adjusted to each bending position of the fingers even though one is readily bent, but the other is not. In other words, the bending angle for each finger is set at a common value. The fingers which readily bend, can readily turn the corresponding switching devices on, while those fingers which are less dexterous cannot readily activate the switching devices. Accordingly, it is difficult to operate the switching devices for the operator.
On the other hand, in the second musical tone control apparatus, there is also the same problem as the first musical tone control apparatus.
The details of the above problem are more described. In the case that musical tones are controlled by bending and stretching the fingers, an interference is caused between the fingers. That is, when the middle finger tends to bend, the index and third fingers are also involuntarily bent by the bending of the middle finger, so that a detected signal from the middle finger includes interference signals caused by the index and third fingers. Because of this, both signals of the index and third fingers are added to the signal of the middle finger, which makes a different signal than the player wanted to play in the musical tone control apparatus. In addition, the signal caused by the interference cannot be compensated because each of the switching devices and the pressure sensing devices has a fixed tripping position.